


Moonlit Intervention

by Thrushsong_kVaris



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Conan insults all his friends, Friendly Insults, Gen, Kaitou KID to the rescue, Suicide Attempt, friendship fic, that's how you know he likes you, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrushsong_kVaris/pseuds/Thrushsong_kVaris
Summary: Conan was sitting on the Agency roof, staring out across the empty street. The chaos in his mind was so distracting he almost didn’t hear the quiet question spoken behind him.“Why are you up here, Tantei-kun?” He recognized Kid’s voice, but wasn’t sure he wanted to answer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: attempted suicide, depression, dissociation...this will not be a happy fic for a while

The Kaitou KID was flying home from a reconnaissance mission when he spotted his smallest critic sitting on a roof. A moment's consultation of his mental map confirmed that yes, that was the detective agency—and then he registered that the detective was sitting on top of the wall running around the edge of the roof, with his feet dangling over the edge and staring at the ground. Kaito was  _not_ _okay_  with this. He thought he might beless okay than when Tantei-kun had been thrown out of a blimp, which had been  _terrifying_ , if manageable because there was time to catch him. This…Kaito wasn't sure he was the right person to be doing this, but he wasn't about to leave. He maneuvered himself to land across the rooftop from Conan, and mentally prayed to Lady Luck that he wasn't about to startle Tantei-kun off the roof.

"Why are you up here, Tantei-kun?" Kid asked quietly. He was starting to worry about the lack of answer when Tantei-kun responded.

"I could ask you the same thing, Kid-san."

 _Good. Responding is good. Now if I can just get him to turn around._  "Me, Tantei-kun? Why, I was gliding over Beika when I spotted my favorite critic all alone at the edge of a rooftop, in the middle of the night." He hoped the imitation of the usual banter would bring Tantei-kun's attention toward Kid instead of whatever he was staring at. Unfortunately, Tantei-kun just hummed at him and then leaned over and propped his chin on his hand. Kaito cautiously moved closer, hoping he could get in range to grab the detective before he fell, and tried again.

"Won't Mouri-san be worried when she sees you aren't in bed?"  _Tantei-kun should react to that, right? I've seen him making up excuses for her when he chases me at heists._

"Ran-neechan is staying with her Mom tonight, and Ot-chan is too busy watching TV to notice." Kaito winced at that.  _Great move, remind him that no one will notice he's missing tonight._  He took another few steps forward, now in range for a lunge and grab if Tantei-kun started to fall.

"Did something happen, Tantei-kun?"  _C'mon Conan, talk to me._  "I'll gladly listen if you need to vent." His mouth kept going when Conan tensed instead of responding verbally, but Kaito was more focused on closing the distance between him and his detective. Almost exactly when Kaito came to a stop directly behind him, Conan leaned forward.

His body reacted on instinct, grabbing the detective around the waist and  _yanking_  him up and over the wall to safety. Kaito's legs refused to cooperate properly as he turned and tried to head off the roof, so he sat with his back to the wall instead. With Conan held securely in his lap, (and apparently still unresponsive) he allowed himself to curl around the detective and shake as his mind provided gruesome images of what might have happened.

A few minutes later, (was it longer? Kaito couldn't tell) he recovered enough to realize that his mouth had gone on talking to Conan while he wasn't paying attention, and apparently decided it would be a good idea to recite some of the stranger plans the Taskforce had come up with in the past to catch him. Mentally shrugging, he kept going, deciding to detail some of KID's heists that Conan had missed. It was probably as good a topic as any. Halfway through his retelling of the Green Dream heist, he was stopped abruptly as Conan finally spoke up.

"Kid?" He asked in confusion, "Is something wrong?"

It took much more control than it should have for Kaito to keep himself from laughing hysterically. "My favorite critic decided to try and throw himself off a rooftop in the middle of the night. I think I'm the one who should be asking that, Tantei-kun."

"WHAT?"

"Tantei-kun, if I hadn't caught you, you would have leaned off the edge. Don't try to deny it."  _After what just happened, you better not try to lie to me._

Conan swallowed heavily, and responded quietly, "It wasn't intentional." Before Kid could interrupt, he added, "I haven't been able to focus properly all day, and came up here so I could be alone and think. When you asked what happened I got so lost in my thoughts I honestly didn't notice that I was leaning too far."

Kid's arms tightened in instinctive response to his worry even as he sighed with relief. "I'm glad I don't have to convince you to live, Tantei-kun, but losing that much awareness is dangerous. I want you to be honest with me; do you think it will happen again?"

Conan hesitated, "With what happened today, I'm not sure. Usually I'd say it wouldn't happen, but…" Kaito could feel Conan shifting uncertainly, and went with his instincts.

Kid pulled one of his arms away from Conan for a moment, before pressing a piece of paper into his small hands. "This is my number, Tantei-kun. I want you to contact me if you want to be alone. You can't be alone if this could happen again." When Conan hesitated to agree, Kid added, "I won't force you to talk about anything. Tantei-kun, please. I need to know you won't be walking in front of a car because you were alone and forgot you were outside."

"Alright, Kid."


	2. Chapter 2

Conan fumbled clumsily in his pockets for his phone, some part of his frantic mind remembering he was supposed to call—he loses focus for a bit as his thoughts whirl more crazily, and realizes as the phone rings he doesn’t know who he just called.

“Moshi-moshi?”

“KID,” he pants the response, half the tension draining away from his body even as his brain seems determined to send his thoughts in cartwheels.

There’s a short pause, and then KID speaks up, “Tantei-kun, are you okay?”

“Um…” He thinks he’s probably hyperventilating, and some unknown part of his brain decided that the sixth-or-so landing on a fire escape who-knew-where was a great place to sit so… “Not really?”

KID responds almost instantly, “Are you hurt? Where are you?”

“I’m fine.” The response is instinctive, and Conan abruptly realizes that his hands are stinging. “Actually, I think I scraped my hands and knees a bit when I tripped, but,” he pauses to switch the phone to his other hand, “My hands aren’t bleeding,” he focuses briefly on his knees, “and my pants don’t look ripped, so it’s probably fine.”

“Can you tell me where you are?”

“Don’t know. Too busy running to keep track.” Conan probably should be worried by that, but his brain is still determined to spin in mostly useless circles.

“Running?”

“Needed to get away from them.” He hears KID inhale sharply and belatedly realizes how bad that sounded. “Not like that. From my friends.”

“Just to be clear; you ran away from the Shounen Tantei?” KID sounds more confused than worried, now.

“Yeah.”

After a moment, KID questions gently, "Why?"

_Because Haibara keeps watching me like she’s waiting for me to fall apart, and the others are too chirpy and excited and happy_. He couldn’t tell KID that, KID still had no idea what was going on in Conan’s head. Well, maybe not about Haibara, but… “I just, I couldn’t—“

He takes a moment to try and force his thoughts into order. It doesn’t work. “It sounds stupid.”

“Tantei-kun, even you can’t be logical all the time.” Coming from KID, it sounded strangely reassuring.

“They’re all so…happy and bright, all the time, and that’s fine, but I couldn’t…” he trails off, and then braces himself to admit it, “I ran away because I couldn’t fake it, not today.”

“It’s okay to be stressed or sad or angry, Tantei-kun. You don’t have to pretend to be happy.”

He knew that, but…they were just kids (they were _six_ )…he didn’t want his issues to drag them down too; they didn’t need to know how much of a mess he was right now. “I don’t want them unhappy because of me.”

“You could let them help—“

“No.”

“Tantei-kun—“

“No way,” they did not need to know how many problems he was having. “I’m not telling them any of this.”

“Easy, Tantei-kun. I’m not making you talk to anyone. Just breathe for a minute, okay?” Conan hadn’t even realized his breathing had sped up again.

He closed his eyes and let his head rest on his knees. “I hate feeling like this.”

“Tantei-kun?”

He let some of the frustration out, “I can’t think properly. Especially about—“ Conan cut himself off. He was not about to tell KID he was a shrunken teenager who got poisoned and—no. Nope, not thinking about it. “Every time I try, it all just gets thrown around in tangles, and I end up thinking in circles because it stresses me out that I can’t think straight and I know I can’t just ignore it until it goes away, because it won’t.”

“I don’t know what’s bothering you, but you could try not to think about all of it at once, just start with one piece. Or you might try waiting to do your detective-y analysis until you’re less stressed.”

“I doubt that will be any time soon.” _Especially if Haibara keeps acting like I'm a bomb about to go off._

“If you keep thinking about things that stress you out, you’ll be right.”

“Not that simple, KID”

He heard the thief sigh, “Well, it’s worth a try.”

“Hmm.” His limbs seem to be recovered from the run earlier, so he gets up and stretches before heading back towards street-level.

“So, you think you can get back to the agency from—where are you again?”

_KID must have pretty good hearing if he can hear my footsteps through the phone._

“Climbing down a fire escape.”

“…A fire escape, Tantei-kun?”

Conan makes sure to use the extra-chirpy child voice as he responds, “Yep!”

“Please don’t do that.”

“…do what?” He’s reached the ground and briefly wonders which way out of the alley he should take, before shrugging and walking to the left.

“Let’s go with, don’t climb tall buildings when you’re stressed and not paying attention to where you are.” Conan finds it oddly amusing that the thief who regularly jumps off buildings (with a hang-glider, but still) is telling him to stay away from heights.

“How is that supposed to work? If I’m not paying attention I can’t really stop myself.”

“Tantei-kun…” KID is groaning, and Conan wonders if he managed to accidentally transfer his stress to the thief. He does feel better, though he has no idea why. They didn’t even talk about his major problem.

“Oh, I can see where I am now.”

“Yeah?”

“It turns out the fire escape was on the side of the Haido City Hotel.” Conan absently wonders if KID considered using the fire escape at all, or if the helicopters would have spotted him if he had.

“The Haido City Hotel,” If he had to guess, KID sounds torn between laughter and another groan.

“Yep. Thanks for the talk, KID.”

“Any time, Tantei-kun. I mean it.”

“I know. Called you, didn’t I?” Conan hangs up and heads back for the agency, hoping Ran won’t scold him too much for staying out after school without telling her about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Next chapter is planned to be the big confession about what drove Conan up to the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was planning to have Conan reveal what triggered the rooftop incident in this chapter, but Conan said he wasn't ready yet...he demanded humor and bonding instead.

Conan stared at the homework laid out on the table in ‘his’ room and sighed. (It wasn’t that much, he’d be done in minutes if he wanted, but it was so _boring_.) He quickly filled out the math he hadn’t managed to finish before the Shounen Tantei distracted him, and stared reluctantly at the handwriting worksheet. He was not going to be able to focus on it; he was already dreading the tediousness. And he really didn’t want to end up zoning out from boredom and ending up stuck in his thoughts again.

Maybe he should contact Kid? He didn’t exactly need to leave the agency, but he really wanted a distraction, and he was technically alone…But Ran and Sonoko were in the living room chatting, so he probably shouldn’t call; they’d be suspicious if he was talking while he was supposed to be doing his work. _I’ll just text him then._

Pulling out his Conan phone (kami forbid he accidentally reveal his secret to Kid through a _phone number_ of all things), he scrolled to the contact he’d labelled ‘Kaitou’ (he’d been tempted to put ‘stupid thief’, but decided this way would be slightly less suspicious) and opened a new message.

 

Are you busy?

Nothing urgent. Need me to come get you?

Not this time.

Wasn’t sure if I should contact you, but I am technically alone right now.

Only technically?

Ran-neechan sent me to my room to do homework.

She and Sonoko are in the next room chatting.

Aw. You’re just using me to procrastinate! (╯︵╰,)

Not really? I only need one hand to write.

And honestly,

I thought I’d rather have a distraction from my thoughts before I end up _needing_ one.

So you thought of me?

I’m so happy Conan-kun! （　＾ω＾）

Idiot.

How rude!

 (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞ Why are you so mean to me Conan-kun?

You’re ridiculous.

Also, I was being serious.

So was I.

I’m happy you’re trying to be careful.

Do you want to talk about it?

Not today.

That’s fine.

What were you doing when I texted?

Homework, of course!

Ah

Ah? What Ah?

Nothing.

No! Don’t lie Conan-kun, you sent it, so tell me what you’re thinking!!!!!

I thought ‘So that’s why you wanted to come over.’

Eeeeehh? Say it’s not true!  ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡

You can’t believe I’d use you to get away from homework!

…You just told me I would do that to you, like 10 minutes ago.

Touché.

I have to go; Ran-neechan wants me to help her.

Have fun! Good luck with your homework!

Finished already.

Wait, really?

Yep. Thanks for this by the way.

Conan-kun! I’m touched!  (=^▽^=)

I’m going now.

Don’t you have stuff to do?

 (∩︵∩) But this was so fun.

I’ll text you tomorrow, Kaitou.

 

Conan waited a minute before deciding the thief wouldn’t respond and slipping the phone into his pocket. (He had no way of knowing that said thief was dancing around cheering because his detective wanted to talk to him again.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the texting format worked out okay, but let me know if you think it could be better.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaito blinked down at his phone in surprise. He hadn’t expected Conan to be texting him in the middle of school. After a quick look around to ensure his classmates (read: Hakuba and Aoko) weren’t paying attention to him, Kaito slid the phone onto his desk, making sure his textbook would block the teacher’s view (at this point in the year, they were likely to ignore something like texting from him, but he’d rather not be interrupted) and opened the detective’s message.

I did some research.

Oh?

I think I’ve been getting anxiety/panic attacks.

Being involved in all those cases can’t be good for your stress levels.

You have no idea.

Maybe you should take a break from the cases Tantei-kun.

The cases themselves don’t really bother me.

…Running into murders weekly doesn’t bother you?

I’m used to it. Murder is part of my life.

໒( ᓀ ‸ ᓂ )७ Murder is bad Tantei-kun.

Yes? That is why I want to be a detective.

( •᷄⌓•᷅ ) You’re no fun.

Yet I’m still your favorite.

 

Really, it’s not that the cases bother me.

Then what?

Trying to keep the others from investigating dangerous cases.

They’re way too reckless.

  
Says the one who threw himself off a building to try to catch me.

  
What, are you mad? I knew you wouldn’t let me fall.

  
Kaito stares at the screen for a minute in surprise. Was this Tantei-kun’s way of saying he trusted KID? Kaito had known the detective trusted his alter ego somewhat after the all the times Conan had ‘let’ the thief escape, but that Conan admitted it, even indirectly was new. It felt…nice actually. His thoughts were interrupted by another text from Conan.

But really, they’re worse than me.

How??

It’s like they have no concept of danger.

And they can't defend themselves at all.

Maybe I should get Ran-neechan to give them lessons.

Maybe you should consider keeping them away from cases, Chibi-tantei.

Oi! I’m not that small!

But you’re so short and cute!  o(^▽^)o

No.

You are! Your friends are all taller than you, you know.

Actually, Ayumi is shorter.

Whatever you say, Chibi.

…You’re not going to let it go, are you?

⌒°(ᴖ◡ᴖ)°⌒ Nope~

Instead of lessons, you could give your friends some defense gadgets.

Then you wouldn’t have to worry so much about them getting hurt.

(∩︵∩) Oi, don’t ignore me, Chibi-kun.

Chiiiiiiibiiiiiii~~~ 

.·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·. Don’t abandon me!

I need your cuteness!

Just for that, I’ll teach them to kick soccer balls at you.

(๏д๏) You wouldn’t!

Try me.

…

｜−・;）

I take it back! Don’t send them after me with soccer balls of doom!

Why not?

I think it'd be fun.

八(＾□＾*) Tantei-kun!! Aren’t detectives supposed to be good and forgiving?!

…We arrest criminals, so not so forgiving.

How horrible.

Do you admit I’m not cute?

You’re too evil to be cute. （￣ー￣；）

Hmm. They would probably misuse it if I gave them strength shoes.

…So…no soccer balls of doom?

Not from the Shounen Tantei, no.

…Brat.

Stupid thief.

Gotta go,  I’ve disturbed my class by not pranking them.

Wait, really?

Yep. <(￣︶￣)>They get twitchy if I don’t pull anything by lunch.

You just have no self-control.

Why bother? This’s much more fun~ （＾ｖ＾）

I’ll leave you to it then.

Bye, chibi.

Shut up, idiot.

Kaito grinned at the text for a moment before subtly eyeing his classmates. Yep, they were definitely waiting for the chaos. He’d been working on a big one for an occasion just like this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this one!  
> I'm thinking next chapter will have them meeting up in person again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so in case it's not clear, 1st line of this chapter is a text from Conan. Conan's texts are on the left, Kaito's are on the right.

I hate you.

Kaito frowned at the message from Conan-kun. He…didn’t think he’d done anything to make the kid _that_ upset…hadn’t he overheard Tantei-kun say something similar to his mature friend once? If he remembered correctly she had…laughed at him? So Tantei-kun was joking. Kaito firmly ignored the alternative as he typed his response.

Eeeeh? And here I’d thought we were friends!  (∩︵∩)

When I slipped into the pond all you did was laugh.

Therefore, it’s your fault I got sick.

Kaito winced. It had been pretty cold out during the heist last night, he probably should have known the kid would get sick if he didn’t dry off quickly enough. Though, he had been pretty distracted…

There was a duckling on your head!! (•ө•)

And you were glaring at me with it on your head! ヽ(^◇^*)/

It was hilarious and cute I had to laugh! (ᗒᗨᗕ)

You’re not helping your case. At all.

Ooops…

I meant, I was frantically running for my life,

So I really didn’t have time to pull you out?

But you had time to stop and laugh? Try again.

I…didn’t realize how little time I had before needing to flee?

(￢＿￢)

I’m sorry

…and?

(ᗒᗣᗕ)՞ Please forgive me!!

No. It’s still your fault.

.·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·. Conan-kun! I cannot bear to live without your friendship!!

What.

If only you would tell this poor magician how to gain your forgiveness!

Unless you can ‘magically’ cure a cold…

I will bring tribute to your abode in hopes of gaining your forgiveness!

Merely ask and you shall receive!!

I demand coffee as tribute.

…Conan-kun, that wasn’t asking.

People don’t ask for tributes

Really though coffee?  (ﾟヘﾟ)？shouldn’t I bring medicine or something?

No. Coffee or no forgiveness.

…you really should take medicine

…despite how much you seem to like it coffee won’t help you get better.

Ran-neechan gave me medicine earlier.

But I still want coffee.

I see, you’re using my guilt to get me to sneak in contraband.

Is it working?

（・＿・；) You were supposed to deny it, chibi.

Oh, sorry.

I’m not trying to use guilt against you.

Thank you.

If you bring coffee I’ll restore your friendship status.

Bribery now?

…no.

（−＿−；）That was so unconvincing.

Hmmm…

Pleeeease? (๑◕︵◕๑)

gah! Don’t make that face!!!

(๑◕︵◕๑) (๑◕︵◕๑)

ok, ok, I give! I’ll bring coffee for you.

Yes!!

Later, after reaching Beika and checking to make sure Conan-kun’s guardians were otherwise occupied, Kaito slipped in the detective’s window and had to fight to keep from laughing at how ridiculous the detective sounded as he demanded Kaito to give him coffee, sniffling every other word. He settled for a dramatic flourish as he presented the coffee to Conan, grinning when the detective rolled his eyes.

“Am I forgiven, o great and powerful detective?”

Conan sipped the coffee, gave Kaito a considering look, and paused, “…You’re forgiven,” he conceded. Looking amused, he added, “This powerful detective requires his magician friend to entertain him.”

Kaito grinned and sat across from Conan on the bed, “I have just the trick…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an update!! Um, sorry for leaving y'all hanging so long on this fic.  
> This was not what I had planned to be next, but that version basically refused to be written...so y'all have these two being dramatic instead. Hopefully you found it amusing :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think so far!


End file.
